Nipponese Dragons
The Nipponese Dragons were the guardians to the Underworld, especially to a certain pocket of the Underworld where yokai were born. They would judge on who would pass through and who would not leave, each dragon assigned to one of the many entrances scattered acros the entirity of the Earth lands. They were unlike Gods, but the people of centuries to thousands of years ago would revere them as such. They were legendary creatures all with unique power, genderless brothers and sisters to the dragons whom were born from the Underworld itself, but eventually after the fateful war did their existence seep into almost myth. The Five Nihon no Ryu *Chi (地) , the Dragon of the Earth and the leader of the Five. He represented the hard and solid objects of the world, highly resistant to the process of change like a hard stone driven into leaden rock. His influence spreads to the building blocks of life itself. Bones, flesh and muscle all linked to his principles. Personality wise, Chi is very stubborn, but he holds a copius amounts of stability and collectiveness which allows him to be very thorough with his choices. Rarely will he allow any other outside forces to change his mind, usually sticking to one idea after a proper sift through the options he has in mind. He is resistant to change and is one of much confidence. He is aware of his own power and is unafraid of making his nobility known. *Sui (水), The Dragon of the Water and the second in charge. Sui represents the fluid, flowing and formless things on the Earth. His influence spanning to that of the streams, ponds, lakes and waterfalls which ran their course towards the sea. Sui's form often adopted the image of a river itself. Despite being heavily linked to that which falls, Sui's influence also spanned to that of the plants that drunk from those pools. Adapting to their enviroment, growing and changing according to the conditions they need. Blood is also linked to that of Sui. Unlike Chi, Sui is very adaptable when it comes to change and is unafraid of changing his mind. Sui's flexibility, adaptibility and suppleness was what made his relationship with Chi rather sour at times. They would often bicker and disagree and decided to take up gateways on the opposite side of one another so they would not speak. *Ka (火), The Dragon of the Fire and the third in charge. Ka represents the energetic, forceful and moving things in the world. Representing animals themselves who are capable of movement. Metabolism and body heat, and surely the mental and emotional realms where drive, passion and sprightliness will allign with his influence. Ka was a Dragon of much desire and security. His spirit was unwavering and often his fiery albeit igneous approach to matters was to some fear of the other Dragons. However, his determination to keep the gates sealed is what made him one of the strongest Dragons out of the Five. *Kaze (風), The Dragon of the Wind and the fourth in charge. Kaze represents things that grow, expand and enjoy the freedom that they possess. Air, smoke and all the like -- Kaze sometimes can be best referred to that of the human mind. With age does one learn and expand their knowledge, their personal freedom when they know more things about the world. Experiences and personalities distort and reshape this growth when it comes to be. Kaze is an open-minded Dragon which has a thirst for expanding his knowledge. He is one of the most wise Dragons and unafraid of knowing the truth about everything. He is carefree and adopts a very genial attitude to that of all life and even spanning his interest to the Underworld itself where he often wonders about what creatures and processes exist below. He is a figure of benevolence, compassion and wisdom. *Ku (空), The Dragon of the Void and the fifth in charge. Ku represents the Sky and the Vault of Heaven. Representing those things beyond our daily existence and composed of pure energy. He represents the ability to think and to communicate. Creativity and inventiveness of all things. Ku, despite being the fifth Dragon, is one of much importance to the ring of Five. He represents discipline in many areas, and also the ability to act on physical sense rather than think. As a Dragon, he is extremely composed and is able to see beyond that which one can see. Sometimes he is linked to fortune telling. The War of Five and the Demise of Eight. (I'll type out the full story when I have the time to do so but for now, bullet points) *Yamato-no-Orochi rose from the Underworld and challenged the Five Dragons *They all fought bravely and the war lasted for 8 Days *Sui and Ku were ultimately killed by Yamato-no-Orochi, distorting the balance between Gateways *Chi, Ka and Kaze managed to defeat Yamato-no-Orochi and sealed him away in the Underworld. *Chi, Ka and Kaze had become so weak in their battle that they had to give up their physical bodies and become spirits. *Chi and Kaze found human hosts in the form of the Emperor and the Queen of Nippon, dubbing those rulers as half-dragon. *Ka, however, sealed himself away thinking that the time of the Dragons was over and that it was up to the yokai and people of Nippon to guard the gateways and stop demons from spreading all over Earth. Category:Races Category:Nipponese Races